Childhood Memory
by Rotaganist
Summary: A one-shot based on a RP from my Fuyuhiko RP blog; Fuyuhiko has a happy childhood memory.


"Fu-Chan! Fu-Chan!" A small silver haired child ran up to the blond haired boy. She was carrying a small kit filled to the brim with hair brushes, clips, bands even a small tiara could be found if you buried through the mountain of 'treasure' contained within the pale pink and blue bag of accessories. It even had a cute little picture with a rainbow with some kittens and flowers, also pale in colour. "Want to pway dress up Fu-Chan?"

Peko as the girl had been named after being found, was met with golden eyes that glittered like the golden sun hovering over them. A warm playful happy smile was painted upon his face immediately, nodding his head so fast one might think it could fall right off and into the open bag itself! "Fu-Chan wanna do Pe-Chan's hair!" Came the excited reply, eager to play with his best friend. Fuyuhiko, the heir to the famed Kuzuryuu clan picked up the bright purple hairbrush with the unicorn sticker on the back of it. The young girl smiled brightly, her eyes glimmering like rubies in the summer sun. "Pe-Chan wants to be pwincess!" She chimed along with him as she sat down-Although it was more like he somewhat ordered it after grabbing her hand in his as he led her to small bench perfect for little children to play with and got her to sit down. "Silly Pe-Chan! Pe-Chan all ready pwincess!" The young boy responded, she was the pretty princess and he was the handsome prince! He, along with his little sister Natsumi went over that last time with her when they played dragons and princesses. Not that they forced their roles on each other, they all made an agreement after choosing the roles themselves. Fuyuhiko the handsome prince, Peko the pretty princess and Natsumi the beautiful fairy who casts good magic to aid them on their 'adventures'…Even if sometimes she turned into a 'witch' when using 'bad magic' in Fuyuhiko's opinion anyway after she played a trick on him.

Placing a hand under her hair and brushed with the other. He started off a little rough at first, his gross motor skills not having much control at his young age. "Hurts! Hurts!" Peko cried whined gripping onto her head after a short while, causing the young heir to frown. He didn't mean to hurt Peko, he wanted to make her happy. Tears pricked his eyes at the thought of hurting her. "S-Sowwy P-Pe-Ch-Chan…" Fuyuhiko hung his head in shame wiping his tears away as his voice cracked a little. "…Fu-Chan crying? …" Came a quiet concerned voice from in front of him, turning her head slightly in worry for hurting Fuyuhiko's feelings. "N-No I'm not!" Fuyuhiko protested with a defiant look upon his face. "Ya….Koo….zah….Yakooozah don't cry!" The little yakuza seated himself beside the girl. "Yakoozah don't cry! Big boys don't cry neither!" This called the silver haired 'princess' to smile replacing her worried frown. "I'm glad Fu-Chan not cry." She said quietly. "Fu-Chan cry makes me sad…" The defiant face plastered on Fuyuhiko turned into that of confusion before turning happy once again. "And Pe-Chan cry make Fu-Chan sad! Fu-Chan wants Pe-Chan to be happy!" He jumped up from his seat before walking behind her once again, armed with the hair brush once again. Hesitant at first, afraid of hurting Peko once again but gradually he started to continue, more gently this time. Carefully brushing out the very few knots in the silver hair he was combing through, as he became more relaxed he started to sing a little song. Peko knowing the words closed her eyes and hummed along with him quietly. After a short while Fuyuhiko set the brush down onto the bench before digging through the bag finding some frilly red and white hairbands complete with black polka dots. Tying the first hairband carefully before splitting her in two and weaving the two halves together before completing it with a second hairband…The plait itself wasn't exactly hairdresser material but not a bad attempt for a four-year-old boy. Fuyuhiko moved the braid to the front of Peko before rushing back around and showed her with a mirror.

"Thank Fu-Chan!" She smiled brightly, he liked Peko's smile it made him happy and he was happy Peko was happy…Only…Fuyuhiko tilted his head to the side. She was missing something. Digging through the bag of accessories once again he had found it; the tiara fit for a princess. Not a real one of course, but perfect none the less; silver in colour with a small assortment of plastic coloured gems adjourning the top. "Fu-Chan name…Uh…" What was that line he heard in those movies? He forgot...Maybe he could make it up and Peko wouldn't notice. "Fu-Chan…Name…Pe-Chan Pretty Pwincess of...Uhm…Bravetea and kindtess and…Fuffy things!" At least that sounded right in his head; Peko was pretty, brave, kind and liked fluffy things so for Fuyuhiko it made sense. After he had finished speaking the heir to the clan place the tiara atop of her head only for it to slide off to the left side of her face. Causing both children to burst into laughter as the newly named princess readjusted the tiara.

That happened how many years ago now? When in reality not long compared to some, for the Ultimate Yakuza it felt like an eternity despite it only being about thirteen years ago maybe? A small smile had been painted over Fuyuhiko's face as he watched the young children playing hairdressers with their dolls on top a blanket under the parks cherry blossoms in the springtime sun. The sight had made him remember of the fun he used to have with who he considers his best friend…Speaking of which, the blond teenager turned his head to the side looks like she was still attempting to feed the ducks. Causing him to hold back a laugh, which soon turned into a small frown. It was shame animals were scared of her, he was hoping spending time in the park would help a little. With a small sigh Fuyuhiko stood from his seat on the bench and strolled over to the silver haired girl. "You ready?" He asked extending a hand down to her, if his parents or clan members had caught him doing so he would be looked down upon; It was a risk he was willing to take. "I am ready young master." Came the monotone reply, though hesitant she placed her hand in his. Helping her up as he turned his head to the side upon hearing the laughter of children playing. A smile painted his face with a small chuckle. "Brings back memories doesn't it?"

Peko turned her head in the direction Fuyuhiko was looking in. "Indeed. It does." A small smile formed upon her frail skin, one small step in remembering of how to do what she had long forgotten. A sense of accomplishment washed over Fuyuhiko. He still had work to do, but that will come with one small step at a time.


End file.
